


【朱正廷】粉色卫衣

by isobe



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isobe/pseuds/isobe
Summary: 朱正廷发春。





	【朱正廷】粉色卫衣

她穿着他的粉色卫衣与他一起躺在床上。他的手缠着她的腰，而她的双脚夹着他的腿，真温暖。热乎乎的吐气触碰着女孩的脖子，正廷的手开始了慢慢地进入了那件卫衣，他的手指温柔地滑过她的肌肤，感觉到那一瓣粉嫩的嘴唇亲昵着她的下颌骨，每一个吻都留下一朵红润的草莓。

“啊，正正…”

“宝贝儿，舒服吗？”

“嗯……”

正廷突然翻了个身，整个人压在女孩上，忧郁的眼神溢出形容不来的黯然伤神。那双深邃的眼睛在昏暗的灯光下如黑宝石般，既闪烁着野性却又清明如水晶。不真实的光晕甚至连他脸颊上浅细的绒毛都勾勒的清晰可见。而他褐色的卷发已被诗钰揉乱，十分衬托他脸上泛着的那份欲望，略带一丝桀骜不驯。

“唔！”

他亲了上去，急着口交却忘适度，使一沫口水从乖巧的嘴角流出。两舌的纠缠声在房中回响，含着无比的羞涩。正廷心急如焚任性，力道较大，让她怼着压抑虚弱呻吟。


End file.
